Um amor verdadeiro!
by Lia.Andersen
Summary: Yusei vai para a Universidade com seus amigos Jack e Crow onde encontra as raparigas populares da escola. Yusei conhece Akiza, a chefe das populares. Uma história de Amor 3
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**Yusei**

Yusei estava dormindo em sua cama, enquanto Martha estava lá em baixo fazendo o pequeno-almoço. Crow e Jack dirigiram-se á cozinha.

"Onde está o Yusei?" Martha perguntou. Crow começou a pensar.

"Acho que Yusei ainda está na cama. Aquele Yusei, deve ter esquecido que tinha escola hoje." Jack respondeu enquanto barrava manteiga no pão. Martha ficou furiosa e subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto do filho adoptivo.

"YUSEI! SEU PERGUIÇOSO LEVANTA-TE!" Martha gritou furiosa que seu filho tinha esquecido que tinha escola hoje. Yusei acordou e caiu da cama abaixo.

"Ai! Martha porque você me acordou?" Yusei perguntou coçando a cabeça.

"Yusei! Esqueceste-te que tens escola hoje vê lá, se não te acorda-se ias chegar tarde no primeiro dia." A mulher mais velha disse cruzando os braços.

"Oh não! Pois é, eu tenho escola hoje. Ai não!" Yusei disse enquanto pegava na sua roupa. Martha começou-se a rir enquanto fechava a porta.

Yusei apreçava-se para tomar um duche e vestir-se. Ele dirigiu-se até á cozinha onde Jack e Corvo estavam pegando nas malas onde tinham sua roupa e outros objectos.

"Esperem, vocês vão já embora?" Yusei perguntou com as malas atrás dele.

"Claro que vamos! Podes vir connosco mas se te despachares era um grande favor que fazias para nós." Crow disse enquanto Jack ria-se.

"Que piada." Yusei pegou num sumo fresco e uma torrada e os três amigos saíram de casa.

"ESPEREM RAPAZES!" Martha chamou. Os três rapazes pararam e olharam para Martha. A idosa foi ter com seus filhos adoptivos.

"Iam embora sem se despedirem de mim?" Martha perguntou. Os três rapazes sorriram e abraçaram Martha. "Vou ter saudades vossas."

"E nós tuas Martha." Yusei disse.

Os adolescentes apanharam o táxi e foram até á universidade de New Domino City.

"Então esta é a universidade que tanto falam. Ainda não acredito que vamos estudar aqui, conhecer raparigas giras, ser popular e por aí fora." Crow disse pondo os braços na cabeça.

"Yeah! Tens razão, este sitio é um máximo aposto que aja aqui umas raparigas…Jesus nem se fala." Jack disse olhando para uma garota loira ao qual lhe piscou o olho.

"**Alunas e alunos bem-vindos á Universidade de New Domino City, há algumas coisas que vocês têm de fazer antes da liberdade. 1ª Coisa – escolhem seus parceiros de quarto, no máximo pode ser 3 parceiros do mesmo sexo. 2ª Coisa – vão aos quartos pousar suas coisas e finalmente a última dirijam-se ao recreio para falar com vocês. Podem ir e boa sorte deste ano lectivo." **A directora disse**.**

"Caramba que grande discurso, mal me lembro da primeira coisa para fazer." Crow reclamou.

"Vá lá nem foi um discurso assim tão grande." Yusei disse.

"Yeah Crow não sejas assim." Jack disse.

Os três adolescentes foram encontrar um quarto para eles, mas infelizmente os quartos que eles mais gostavam já estavam ocupados.

"Oh vá lá, tem que ter um quarto mais fixe." Jack reclamou.

"E que tal arranjarmos um quarto simples e decorássemos nós?"

"Boa ideia Crow!" Yusei disse.

"Eu sei, sou um génio." Crow disse.

…

"Então Akiza pronta para um novo ano lectivo com rapazes giros?" Carly perguntou

"Sabes Carly, eu não estou aqui por causa dos rapazes ou ser popular."

"Oh vá lá Akiza anima-te um pouco, finalmente podes arranjar um namorado aqui na Universidade. Ouvi dizer que estão aqui rapazes novatos que são uns gatos. Todas as raparigas andam loucas feitas cadelas atrás deles." Sherry disse.

"Bem pelo menos eu não sou uma delas." Akiza disse.

Sherry e Carly olharam para os rapazes (ou seja Yusei, o Jack e o Crow)

"Lá estão eles." Carly e Sherry gritaram.

Os trêsadolescentes passaram pelas raparigas. Akiza olhou para Yusei ao qual lhe piscou o olho. Ela corou.

"Eles não são um sonho?" Carly perguntou.

"Sim simplesmente o rapaz de cabelo laranja." Sherry disse.

"Estás enganada Sherry o rapaz loiro é o mais giro." Carly disse. "O que é que achas Aki?"

Akiza não estava a ouvir as amigas ela estava a pensar no rapaz de cabelo espetado preto.

"Akiza, acorda, Terra chama Akiza acorda!" Carly chamou a amiga.

"Huh? O que? O que eu fiz?" Akiza perguntou.

"Akiza, estavas a pensar naquele rapaz alto, moreno?" Sherry perguntou rindo.

"N-não…claro que não Sherry. Bem talvez." Akiza disse corando.

"Ah! A Akiza está apaixonada!"As meninas disseram.

"Bem talvez eu esteja apaixonada, mas nós de certeza que nem vamos ser namorados, há raparigas mais giras do que eu. Eu não tenho nenhuma hipótese com ele." Akiza disse indo embora. "Então vamos a directora quer falar connosco."

As raparigas dirigiram-se ao recreio onde directora disse para irem.

"**Bem, estamos aqui reunidos de novo para falar sobre as regras da escola são só algumas fáceis de respeitar:**

**Não chegar tarde ás aulas.**

**Respeitar os professores, colegas e funcionários.**

**Não há brigas.**

**Podem sair da escola se chegarem antes das 10 e 30 da noite.**

**Tem todos de estar no quarto antes das 11 da noite.**

**Estas são as regras, se tiverem alguma dúvida podem falar agora." **A directora avisou.

"Por acaso tenho uma dúvida!" Crow disse. "E que tal organizar uma festa de boas vindas."

"**Bem, sim podem se forem para as aulas a tempo podem fazer a festa." **A directora disse. **"Mas acho que vais precisar alguma ajuda. Quem se oferece para ajudar?"**

"Conta connosco mano!" Jack disse.

"**Mais alguém?"**

"Bem, eu ofereço-me!" Sherry disse. Os rapazes olharam para a rapariga, surpresos.

"Eu também me ofereço." Akiza disse. Yusei olhou para Aki e sorriu.

"E eu!" Carly disse abraçando as amigas.

"**Bem Crow podes fazer a tua festa com ajuda da Akiza, da Carly e da Sherry." **A directora disse.

…

Depois de toda a gente ir embora as raparigas e os rapazes ficaram no recreio a falar na festa.

"Bem Crow já pensaste onde vamos fazer a festa?" Jack perguntou.

"Ah…bem não sei Jack." Crow respondeu coçando a mão na cabeça.

" O que?" Yusei perguntou. "Quer dizer, vais fazer a festa e não sabes onde vai se realizar?"

"Bem talvez pudéssemos utilizar o salão. O salão é muito grande acho o sítio perfeito para a festa." Akiza propôs.

"É uma grande ideia...ah-" Yusei disse.

"Akiza. O meu nome é Akiza." Yusei sorriu.

Os 6 adolescentes dirigiram-se ao salão.

"Bem este sítio tem que ser limpo. Talvez as meninas pudessem fazer isso."

"Hey ouve lá tu também te ofereceste para ajudar também tens de limpar Jack." Yusei disse.

"E que tal dividir-mos as tarefas?" Carly perguntou.

"Ok, eu fico com a parte das bebidas." Jack disse.

"Por mim tudo bem se eu ficar com os cartazes." Crow disse.

"Eu fico com a decoração." Akiza disse.

"Eu ajudo-te Akiza, acho que precisas de uma pequena ajuda." Yusei disse.

"Bem eu fico com a comida." Sherry disse.

"E eu com a limpeza." Carly terminou.

"Bora lá realizar a melhor festa da Universidade." Crow gritou.

"YEAH!" Os adolescentes gritaram.

O dia passou-se com os adolescentes a trabalhar na festa. Jack tratou das bebidas como os sumos, águas, whisky e mais bebidas, Crow fez os cartazes e fixando nas paredes da escola, a Sherry tratou dos bolos e pasteis, Carly ficou com a limpeza do salão e Akiza e Yusei ficaram com as luzes e a música.

"Está perfeito!" Carly disse.

"Esta será a melhor festa de sempre." Yusei disse.

...

De noite na balada estava muita gente dançando. Crow hoje estava sendo DJ. Akiza estava no canto do salão, ela sentia-se só. Yusei aproximou-se dela e pegou sua mão.

"Venha, você precisa se divertir." Yusei disse puxando-a para o bar.

"2 Colas Jack."

"Ok Yusei. Mas para quem? Para ti e sua namorada é?" Jack perguntou.

"Nunca se sabe." Yusei disse deixando Aki corando.

"Toma." Jak deu a bebida ao seu amigo ao qual lhe deu á Akiza.

Os amigos beberam sua bebida e foram para o meio da multidão dançar.

...

"Meu Deus estou exausta." Akiza disse indo para seu quarto.

"Yeah. Esta festa foi a melhor de todas." Yusei disse levando Akiza para o quarto.

"Obrigada Yusei por tudo."

"Não tens de quê Akiza. Boa noite."

"Boa noite Yusei." Akiza despediu-se do amigo fechando a porta do quarto.

...

**Obrigada por lerem o 1 capitulo. No próximo capitulo, onde é que turma vai parar a Akiza?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá leitores sejam bem-vindos ao 2º capitulo da minha história. Resumo do segundo capitulo: ****Akiza vai para á turma do Yusei e vão a uma data onde iram beijar-se, Primeiro BEIJO! AH, romântico.**

...

Capitulo 2

O sol batia na janela do quarto da Akiza. A adolescente abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se, hoje ela ía saber em que turma calhou. Akiza tinha esperança que ía calhar na turma do seu amado **"Yusei"****.**

Aki levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro e tomou seu duche, em seguida escovou os dentes e penteou-se.

_"Que tal por este perfume de rosas, mas também tenho o perfume de baunilha."_ Aki pensou. "CARLY!"

Carly acordou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro a correr.

"Sim Akiza. O que foi?"

"Hum...qual dos perfumes devo usar, rosas ou baunilha?" A adolescente ruiva perguntou.

"Usa o de baunilha, deve ser melhor. e já agora é para impressionar Yusei não é?" Carly respondeu sorrindo. Akiza corou. "Eu levo o seu silêncio como um sim."

Aki sorriu, Carly e Sherry eram suas melhores amigas, iam estar lá a apoia-la mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis.

Akiza saiu do quarto quando chocou contra um garoto.

"Ai me desculpe devia ter mais cuidado."

"Não tem mal!"Akiza respondeu com seus olhos fechados.

O garoto abriu os olhos quando viu Aki.

"Akiza?" Aki abriu os olhos.

"Yusei."

"Me desculpe Aki, devia ter mais cuidado por meu pedido de desculpa, gostarias de tomar café da manhã comigo?" Yusei perguntou e Aki corou.

"S-sim pode ser."

Os dois amigos saíram da escola e foram até um café onde se sentaram. A garçonete veio.

"Precisam de alguma coisa?"

"2 Cafés e 1 torrada." Yusei respondeu, Akiza ainda estava corando quando seu celular tocou, era uma mensagem da Carly.

"Mensagem do namorado?" Yusei perguntou sorrindo.

"N-na verdade não tenho n-namorado." Aki disse e leu a mensagem. Yusei ficou aliviado, ela não tinha namorado então ele podia conquistá-la.

**Onde você está garota? Carly :)**

Akiza respondeu.

**Estou tomando café da manhã com Yusei num café á beira da escola. Akiza ;)**

A garçonete voltou com os cafés e a torrada Os adolescentes tomaram seu café e torrada e foram para a universidade.

"Akiza você alguma coisa para fazer hoje depois das aulas?" Yusei perguntou.

"Não que eu saiba não tenho nada, porquê?" Aki perguntou parando de andar e olhando para Yusei. Yusei parou também e olhou para a rapariga ruiva.

"Gostavas de vir comigo á praia depois das aulas?" Akiza sorriu.

"Eu adorava ir Yusei."

Yusei sorriu. "Bem depois das aulas vem ter comigo ao café! Ah e não te esqueça do seu biquíni vais precisar dele." Yusei disse indo embora.

Akiza tirou seu celular da carteira e enviou uma mensagem á Carly e á Sherry.

**Meninas tenho um encontro com Yusei Fudo. Akiza.**

Akiza foi á tabela onde verificou sua tabela.

"Sala 25 Pt."

Akiza começou a procurar a sala quando Yusei a chamou.

"Akiza. Qual a sala que procuras?"

"Sala 25 Pt."

"É a sala para onde vou agora, parece que ficamos na mesma turma." Yusei agarrou a mão de Akiza e puxou-a para a porta da sala.

"Jack, Crow também estou na nossa turma?"Akiza perguntou.

"Yeah e olha só quem encontramos. Carly e Sherry." Jack respondeu.

Os adolescentes entraram para dentro da sala. Jack estava ao lado da Carly, Crow ao lado de Sherry e Yusei ao lado de Aki.

"Então sempre vamos á praia?" Akiza perguntou mordendo o lábio.

"Claro, se tu quiseres ir. Se não quiseres podíamos ir jantar, shopping..." Yusei disse.

"Não a praia soa bem, gosto de ver o por-do-sol na praia."

"Eu também gosto de ver o por-do-sol na praia. É muito bonito."

...

Depois das aulas, Akiza foi ao quarto vestir um biquíni por baixo do uniforme. A adolescente ruiva dirigiu-se ao café ter om Yusei.

"Hey Yusei!" Akiza chamou-o de longe.

"Hey Aki. Pronta para ir?" Yusei perguntou.

Aki assentiu com a cabeça e os amigos dirigiram-se á praia.

"Então queres ir dar um mergulho?" Yusei olhou para Aki que olhava para o mar.

"Bem...ah..." Aki começou.

Sem demora Yusei beijou-lhe nos lábios. Á primeira sensação foi choque mas deixou-se ir no **beijo. **Aki entorceu os braços á volta do pescoço de Yusei e puxou-o para mais perto para apronfundar o beijo. Ambos os amantes precisam de ar e separaram-se do beijo.

"Sinto muito Aki eu-" Yusei foi cortado por seus lábios.

"Não tens de pedir desculpa Yusei." Aki disse olhando nos olhos. Novamente Yusei beijou Aki mas desta vez com cuidado e suave.

"Eu te amo Akiza." Yusei disse puxando-a para um abraço.

"Eu também te amo Yusei."

Os duelistas separaram-se e tiraram a roupa deixando em traje de banho. Eles correreram até á água e mergulharam, debaixo do mar, os amantes beijaram mais e mais.

Depois dos mergulhos os adolescentes dirigiram-se á praia. Aki enroolou-se na toalha.

"Tenho frio."

Yusei foi ter com ela e puxou-a para um abraço quente e confortável, a ver o por-do-sol.

...

**Posso capitulo a escola saberá do relacionamento do Yusei. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá leitores, bem vindos ao capitulo 3 da minha história resumo deste capitulo:****Akiza apanha Yusei com uma garota. Depois de ter levado a Ângela á loucura, Yusei beija Akiza onde revela o seu verdadeiro amor por ela.**

Capitulo 3

Aki chegou ao quarto da escola e atirou-se de costas para cama. Carly e Sherry viram Akiza estendida na cama.

"Então princesa, como correu o encontro com o Yusei?" Carly perguntou curiosa.

"Ai Carly se eu te disse-se não ias acreditar." Aki respondeu feliz.

"Tenta." A adolescente de cabelo preto respondeu. Akiza suspirou de felicidade.

"Nós beijamo-nos." Aki disse enquanto tirava o seu pijama da gaveta.

"Na cara certo?" Sherry perguntou. Akiza olhou para a loira.

"Não Sherry foi nos lábios, caramba ele tem um gosto tão bom quem me dera que ele estivesse aqui agora, eu o amo tanto."

"AH!"Carly e Sherry gritaram de felicidade. "Que romântico!"

Akiza corou e vestiu seu pijama.

"Acho melhor ir dormir amanhã vamos ter aturar a stora de história." Carly disse e Sherry e Akiza riram-se.

"Boa noite meninas!" Akiza disse.

"Boa noite Akiza!"

...

Na manhã seguinte, Akiza levantou-se cedo e vestiu seu uniforme e saiu de seu quarto. Yusei passava sozinho por o corredor quando viu Akiza. Ele foi ter com sua namorada.

"Bom dia, linda!" Yusei cumprimentou-a dando um beijo nos lábios.

"Bom dia!" Aki disse corando.

Yusei beijou-a nos lábios e Akiza puxou sua gravata e encostou-se contra a parede e separou-se do beijo. As mãos de Yusei apoiaram-se na parede e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. As mãos de Akiza viajaram para seu casaco e puxando-o para mais perto ao qual seus lábios se encontram, Yusei lambeu seus lábios pedindo entrada na sua boca. Akiza abriu sua boca em resposta.

Ela gemeu com a língua de Yusei limpando ao redor.

_"Ela tem um sabor tão doce!" _Yusei pensou.

A língua saiu de sua boca deixando um rasto de saliva pelo caminho. Yusei beijou-a novamente.

"_Yusei..." _Aki sussurrou. Yusei silenciou-a com um beijo apaixonado.

Carly e Sherry passavam no corredor quando viram o Akiza e Yusei aos beijos ali no corredor da escola. Jack e Crow avistaram as raparigas quando viram o casal um pouco mais ao longe aos beijos.

"Desculpem lá interromper mas acho que este não é o sítio perfeito para fazerem isso." Jack disse enquanto as raparigas riram-se.

O casal corou e separaram-se do beijo.

"Vocês são tão fofos quando estão a corar." Carly provocou.

"CARLY!" Akiza gritou.

Os amigos do casal começaram-se a rir.

…

***No intervalo do almoço (na cantina) ***

Yusei estava na cantina á procura da Akiza, já ela tinha ido ao banheiro, Yusei decidiu ir ao cacifo pousar seus livros, mas quando ele voltou ficou cerca de 20 minutos á espera, então Yusei decidiu ir á procura dela. Não estava a ter grande sorte simplesmente quando uma rapariga a Ângela agarrou seu braço e não o largou.

A barriga da Akiza roncou e decidiu ir almoçar com suas amigas já que não sabia de Yusei. As amigas dirigiram-se á cantina quando os olhos de Akiza se arregalaram-se **quando viu uma garota agarrada ao seu namorado. **

Yusei avistou Akiza com um olhar furioso. As amigas foram ter com Yusei e com Ângela. Ângela agarrou mais o braço de Yusei. Toda a escola olhou para os adolescentes.

"Saiam da frente princesas, queremos passar." Ângela disse e Yusei nem falou.

"É que nem penses. Vai dar a volta." Aki disse.

Carly lembrou-se duma coisa que Ângela ia gritar e fugir. A comida era caril e Ângela não gostava de cheirar a caril, Carly conhecia Ângela á muito tempo.

"Olha já te disse que cheiras imenso a caril?"Carly perguntou

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram.

"O quê? Cheiro a caril?"

"É verdade, a pobre tresanda a caril." Sherry disse pondo a mão á frente no nariz.

"O quê? A sério?"

"É verdade, TRESANDAS A CARIL." Akiza disse, apontando para a garota.

"NÃO!" Ângela disse correndo para fora da cantina.

Toda a escola começou-se a rir depois da ex-popular ter ido embora.

"Como é que se diz, sai o velho e vivo ao novo." Carly disse.

"O que queres dizer com isso Carly?" Sherry perguntou.

"VIVAS ÁS POPULARES." Um garoto gritou.

"POPULARES, POPULARES, POPULARES, POPULARES." Toda a escola começou a gritar pelas garotas, ninguém fazia Ângela ir embora e envergonha-la.

"Aki…" Yusei chamou-a.

"Como atreves a falar comigo depois me teres traído com aquela garota." Akiza disse chateada.

"Não é o que tu pensas." Yusei disse aproximando-se dela.

"És mesmo palerma." A ruiva insultou-o.

"O quê?"

"Sim Yusei, abre os olhos de uma vez, o que quer dizer é que não sabes o que é o amor verdadeiro visto estar apaixonado por uma ilusão, mas porque é que não abre os olhos e vez o que tens diante do nariz." Akiza disse chorando.

Yusei beijou-lhe os lábios.

"Ahhh…" Todos os alunos o disseram. Só se ouviam assobios e gritos ao ver o casal a beijar-se.

"_Aki, não pense assim, eu não gosto da Ângela, eu gosto de você, eu te amo!" _Yusei sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"_Eu também te amo Yusei!" _Aki disse tirando as lágrimas dos olhos.

O casal abraçou-se e compartilharam mais um beijo.

…

***De noite no quarto das raparigas* (sei que estou a passar a partes das aulas, mas vou fazer o meu melhor para o próximo capitulo)**

As populares festejavam depois de ter mandado a Ângela embora, as amigas estavam a fazer uma festa de pijama e os rapazes não podiam faltar. Ouve uma batida na porta. Akiza foi atender. Eram os rapazes.

"Oi!" Os rapazes cumprimentaram e entraram, excepto Yusei que cumprimentou sua namorada com um beijo apaixonado.

"VAMOS FESTEJAR." Jack gritou. Carly foi ao laptop da Akiza e pôs uma música.

_***Música:***_

_**Estamos sós, neste mundo,**_

_**E a ilha onde moro pra mim é tudo.**_

_**No meu caminho, neste mistério,**_

_**Vou encontrar…**_

Jack tirou da sua mochila, Whisky, Yusei ficou surpreso.

"Jack onde você achou o Whisky?"

"Eu não o achei, eu o comprei." Jack respondeu abrindo o Whisky e tirando a coca-cola.

Carly gritou de alegria e foi buscar uns copos. Jack entregava as bebidas aos seus amigos.

_**Eu só quero estar,**_

_**Neste azul a nadar**_

_**Tu e eu neste mar, **_

_**para todo sempre...**_

Os adolescentes dançavam, bebiam e cantavam simplesmente Crow.

"Então princesa, você está uma gata hoje." Crow disse á Sherry.

"Não tão gato como tu." Sherry disse e beijou-o.

Jack beijou Carly mas claro eles estavam bêbedos.

_**Contigo posso ser**_

_**Tudo o que eu quiser…**_

_**Como o destino quer**_

_**Apenas eu e tu…**_

Jack serviu mais um copo há Akiza. Aki começou a beber quando Yusei tirou a bebida.

"Eu estava bebendo isso." Akiza disse fazendo beicinho.

"Eu sei mas já é o quinto copo que bebes hoje há noite." Yusei disse bebendo a bebida de Akiza. Akiza ficou de boca aberta.

"Estúpido, essa bebida era minha." Ela disse e Yusei beijou-a.

_**Juntos,**_

_**pra sempre,**_

_**Bem juntos,**_

_**a sentir o sol,**_

"ESTA É MELHOR FESTA DO MUNDO!" Carly gritou.

"Yeah, excepto quando Yusei tirou minha bebida."Akiza disse e toda a gente riu-se.

_**Juntos, **_

_**pra sempre,**_

_**Bem juntos,**_

_**Apenas eu e tu,**_

_**Contigo quero estar!**_

_***Fim da Música***_

Os adolescentes, sentaram-se cansados de beber e dançar. Os rapazes levantaram-se e dirigiram-se á porta.

"Espera já vão embora?" Sherry perguntou.

"Yeah!" Jack disse. "Querias o quê? Que nós dormíssemos com vocês?"

"Era uma ideia." Akiza respondeu. Os rapazes ficaram surpresos.

"Vá lá!" Sherry suplicou. Crow aproximou-se e dela e beijou-a. "Hey Jack eu fico."

"Por favor!" Akiza disse fazendo beicinho, Yusei deu uma risada e abraçou Akiza. "Eu também fico Jack!"

Todos olharam para o adolescente loiro.

"Ok, ok passamos aqui a noite." Jack disse e beijou Carly.

Os rapazes dirigiram-se aos quartos das namoradas e adormeceram.

…

**Desculpem a demora. Próximo capitulo, não faço a mínima ideia. Depois se vê.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá leitores, bem vindos ao capitulo 4 da minha história, resumo do capitu****lo de hoje: ****Ângela volta, mas não sozinha, desta vez vem com suas amigas, Sarah e Chloe e raptam Yusei. O que será que vai acontecer?**

Capitulo 4

Na manhã seguinte, os raios de sol batiam na janela da adolescente ruiva. Akiza abriu os olhos lentamente, e sentiu um braço ao redor dela, Akiza olhou para o lado quando viu Yusei ao lado dela.

_Meu Deus, nós dormimos juntos. _Akiza pensou e corou e lembrou-se da festa de ontem. Ela tinha pedido aos rapazes para ficarem com elas. _Eu estava bêbeda, mas porque é que eu pedi aos rapazes?_

Yusei abriu os olhos quando viu uma figura, magra com cabelos ruivos ao lado dele.

_Akiza!_ Yusei pensou. Akiza sentou-se na cama e pôs as mãos no rosto. Yusei sentou-se e passou os braços pela cintura da amante e beijou seu pescoço. Aki gemeu e suspirou de prazer.

"Está tudo bem Akiza?" Yusei perguntou, Akiza olhou para ele.

"Está tudo bem Yusei, só estou a pensar." Akiza respondeu.

"Pensar no quê?" Yusei perguntou curioso enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Aki não respondeu, ela estava a tentar lembrar-se da festa de ontem.

"Bem, não me lembro como a festa acabou ontem é só isso." Aki respondeu. Yusei sorriu e acariciou seu rosto.

"Tens a certeza que é só isso?" Yusei perguntou. Akiza olhou para baixo.

"Não é só isso, eu estava a pensar na Ângela, eu acho que ela vai voltar, mas não sozinha." Akiza respondeu. "Eu tive um sonho ruim e estava a pensar se isso vai acontecer."

"Tenho certeza que ela não vai voltar." Yusei disse. "Mas se ela voltar, eu vou estar ao teu lado, eu prometo."

Akiza sorriu e empurrou Yusei para a cama e montou-o. Akiza beijou-o.

"Sério, você vai estar ao meu lado?" Aki perguntou.

"Vou estar sempre ao teu lado, porque eu te amo." Yusei respondeu e beijou-lhe.

"Eu também te amo." Aki disse pondo a cabeça no peito do amante e fechando os olhos. Ouve uma batida na porta. Akiza foi atender. Era Carly.

"Carly o que se passa?" A adolescente ruiva perguntou.

"A Ângela está aqui e desta vez não está sozinha." Carly respondeu.

"Já vou deixa-me só vestir." Akiza disse e suspirou.

Aki dirigiu-se ao banheiro tomar um duche e vestiu-se lá enquanto Yusei vestia-se no quarto da amante. Depois do seu duche Akiza dirigiu-se á sala.

"Carly então o que ouve?"

"Bem, a Ângela está de volta á escola com as suas 'amiguinhas'." Carly disse.

"Se a Ângela se meter connosco, nem sabe o que vai acontecer."

…

Os adolescentes iam para as aulas, quando Yusei parou.

"Vão indo tenho que ir ao banheiro." Yusei disse. Os outros adolescentes iam para a sala. Ângela olhou para as amigas.

"Sarah, Chloe já sabem o plano." As raparigas levaram uma bolsa com elas com injecções.

Yusei estava a lavar as mãos quando viu as garotas a entrar no banheiro dos rapazes. Ele virou-se para trás e olhou para elas.

"Mas que raio…" Yusei disse mas foi cortado por Sarah a dar uma injecção no pescoço de Yusei ( Sarah é uma rapariga morena, com cabelo preto longo, olhos verdes.)

"Vai dizer á Ângela que já o temos." Sarah disse. Chloe (uma rapariga de cor branca, cabelo castanho escuro, com olhos prateados.) foi a correr ter com Ângela.

"Já o temos." Chloe disse e Ângela sorriu maliciosamente.

…

Á porta da sala Akiza e os outros adolescentes esperavam por Yusei.

"Yusei está a demorar. Já passou 20 minutos." Crow disse.

Ângela estava com suas amigas e foram ter com os amigos de Yusei.

"Que pena que Yusei não venha ás aulas." Ângela disse e Sarah e Chloe riram-se.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" Akiza disse furiosa. Ângela tirou de seu casaco um papel.

"Está aí a morada e o número da casa, boa sorte a encontrar o teu amado, vais precisar, se não o encontrares até ao pôr-do-sol ele morrerá. Xau querida." Ângela riu-se.

"O quê?" Akiza perguntou. Ela olhou para a morada. "Rua do Life Dragon nº312." Os adolescentes saíram da escola.

"E agora? Para onde vamos?" Jack perguntou.

"Não sei!" Akiza respondeu.

Uma marca apareceu no braço de Akiza a brilhar e ouviu a voz de Yusei. Os olhos de Aki se arregalaram.

"É por ali." Akiza disse dirigindo-se para Oeste.

…

Yusei abriu os olhos e teve uma grande dor de cabeça. Yusei estava atado a uma cadeira numa sala escura quando alguém ligou as luzes, Yusei viu Ângela.

"Parece que a tua amada vem a caminho Yusei." Ângela disse.

"O QUÊ? A AKIZA VEM A CAMINHO?" Yusei perguntou e Ângela sorriu.

…

Os adolescentes chegaram a uma torre.

"Que grande torre." Carly disse.

"Achas que o Yusei está aqui?"Akiza perguntou.

"Talvez esta torre tem um ar muito suspeita." Crow respondeu.

"Olá amigos, esperam que gostam do nosso apartamento, símbolo da nossa vitória, se quiserem ver o vosso amigo devem ultrapassar alguns obstáculos, boa sorte vão precisar." Chloe falou.

Os adolescentes tombaram a primeira porta.

"Olá princesas deixem me dar as boas vindas."Uma fada vestida de verde falou. "Com uma música é claro."

Os adolescentes fugiram. Alala tossiu pela poeira.

"Parvalhonas. NÃO ME PODEM BATER ASSIM." A fada gritou.

Os adolescentes subiram as escadas e tombaram a segunda porta.

"Olá, hoje vou ser a vossa anfitriã." Lanuaha falou.

"Mas em que mundo é que nós estamos?" Sherry falou.

A rapariga transformou-se em chibis. De repente apareceu uma bola de bowling nas mãos de Aki.

"Mas que...isto parece…genial." Aki disse.

"N-não. Não pode ser." Os chibis falaram.

"Vamos a isto." Aki mandou a bola onde derrubou os chibis.

"Oh! Consegui, sim!"

Mais uma vez subiram as escadas e derrubaram a terceira porta.

"Sejam bem-vindas princesas e rapazes recebam todo o meu amor." Lady Bat apresentou-se.

"Olha sabias que cheiras imenso a caril?" Carly perguntou..

"O quê? Cheiro a caril?" Lady Bat perguntou.

"É verdade, a pobre tresanda a caril." Aki respondeu.

"O quê? A sério?"

"É verdade, TRESNDAS A CARIL." Sherry gritou.

"NÃO!" Lady Bat gritou desaparecendo.

"Não acredito que o truque do caril funcionou." Crow disse.

Os adolescentes subiram mais uma vez as escadas e tombaram a porta.

"Ah eu disse que a palavra impossível não existe no meu dicionário." Um peixe falante disse. Os adolescentes falaram.

"Então és tu a criatura por de trás deste maléfico plano?" Carly perguntou apertando os punhos.

"Onde está o Yusei?" Jack perguntou.

"E se nós tirássemos a espinha e fritássemos numa frigideira?" Akiza perguntou apertando os punhos.

"Ah…o vosso amigo está lá em cima á espera." O peixe Flou com medo.

Os adolescentes subiram as escadas e tombar a última porta.

"Yusei!" Aki gritou chorando de alegria.

"Aki!" Yusei gritou.

Akiza foi ter com ele e libertou-o.

"Estás bem?" Akiza perguntou abraçando-o. Yusei acariciou seu cabelo.

"Estou bem só uma tenho uma grande dor de cabeça. E tu?" Yusei respondeu.

"Estamos bem além de passar-mos por gente maluca." Crow respondeu. Yusei sorriu sua namorada veio salvar-lhe antes do pôr-do-sol.

"Obrigada por virem aqui salvar-me." Yusei disse beijando Aki.

"Ah Yusei, não tens de quê. Mas a Ângela vai paga-las." Jack disse.

Os amigos voltaram para a escola são e salvos.

…

**Próximo capitulo, o que vai acontecer aos adolescentes, o que aconteceu á Ângela? Não percam o próximo capitulo. E desculpem por uma parte do episódio 29 de Mermaid Melody da 2 temporada. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá leitores, desculpem a demora é que meu computador teve uma tecla presa do "Shift" que impedia de escrever a história, mais uma vez peço desculpa. :(**

**XXX**

**Mas voltei com mais um Capitulo de ****"Um amor verdadeiro"**** ;) **

**Resumo deste capitulo: ****Na** **escola, o verão chegou e a directora propôs 1 mês de férias aos alunos. Os adolescentes conhecem os gémeos Leo e Luna e decidem passar as férias na praia e no campismo.**

**XXX**

Capitulo 5

Os casais estavam na sala de aula na aula de Português e Yusei e Aki sussurravam durante a aula.

"_O verão está a chegar, já sabes o que vais fazer?" _Yusei perguntou.

"_Talvez vou passar alguns dias na praia, campismo, se a directora nos desse umas férias queria aproveitar o tempo contigo, meu amor." _Akiza disse enquanto olhava para o seu namorado.

"_Isso seria maravilhoso, minha linda rosa." _Yusei disse.

"Yusei, Akiza tem alguma coisa para partilhar á turma?" O professor perguntou. Toda a turma olhou para o casal.

"Não Sr. Mitsuki." Yusei respondeu corando.

"Talvez o casal esteja a discutir quando ' vão fazer a sua primeira vez'." Ângela disse e toda a turma riu.

"PORQUE NÃO TE METES NA TUA VIDA." Yusei gritou ficando sem paciência. Nestas últimas semanas Ângela andava a humilhar o casal e Yusei estava a perder a paciência. Akiza agarrou seu braço.

"Calma Yusei." Akiza disse calmamente confortando seu namorado. Yusei suspirou e olhou para a namorada.

"Está tudo bem, Akiza." Aki sorri.

"É, vê lá se o teu namorado também não perde a paciência na cama, enquanto transam." Ângela disse.

"**Menina Hong, arruma as suas coisas e vá para casa agora." **A directora disse entrando na sala. Ângela levantou-se e foi para o quarto pegar suas coisas. **"Obrigada, bem alunos tenho duas boas notícias a dar e acho que vocês vão gostar. Primeiro apresento os meus sobrinhos Leonard e Luna, eles estarão nesta escola a estudar e queria que dessem uma olhada neles. A segunda noticia, o verão está á porta e por isso vou dar-vos 1 mês de férias, aproveitem bem e obrigada, Leo, Luna venham cá."**

Os gémeos entraram, apresentaram-se e sentaram-se na mesa do fundo. Depois da aula, todos os alunos saíram menos o casal. Akiza olhou para trás e viu os gémeos desanimados porque não tinham amigos, a adolescente ruiva sentiu pena das crianças.

"Yusei achas melhor ir falar com eles?" Aki perguntou. Yusei olhou para trás para ver os ver.

"Sim, realmente eles precisam de alguém com quem falar." Ela sorriu e dirigiram-se aos gémeos. Leo, olhou para cima para encontrar o casal a olhando para eles.

"Oi. Tudo bem com vocês?" Aki perguntou. Os gémeos sorriram ao ver os adolescentes a falarem com eles.

"Oi. Nós estamos bem ao encontrar alguém que fala connosco. Eu sou Luna este é o meu irmão Leo. Somos gémeos mas aposto que vocês já sabiam." Luna perguntou.

"Por acaso sabíamos. Eu sou o Yusei e esta é a minha namorada Akiza. Bem-vindos, mas porque é que vem estudar para uma Universidade?" Yusei perguntou.

"Bem nossos pais estão em viagens de negócios muito importantes e como estavam com muita pressa, pediram á nossa tia para tratar disso e ela decidiu matricular-nos aqui." Leo respondeu

"Bem agora estamos de férias, Eu e o Yusei e uns amigos nossos vamos á praia amanhã, então vocês querem vir connosco?" Akiza propôs.

"Isso era altamente." Leo gritou de alegria. O casal sorriu.

…

Na manha seguinte Akiza levantou-se cedo e vestiu seu biquíni e vestiu uma roupa por cima. Ela pegou seu protector solar, umas toalhas, e algo para comer. Carly, Sherry e Luna fizeram o mesmo. Os adolescentes dirigiram-se para a praia onde estenderam as toalhas. Leo e Luna correram para a água. Sherry e Crow foram dar uma volta, Jack e Carly foram a um pequeno bar se refrescar e Yusei e Aki estavam nas toalhas.

"_Agora calma Yusei, apenas deite-se e feche os olhos." _Yusei pensou enquanto tirava sua roupa e deitava-se na toalha.

Aki começou a tirar a roupa deixando em seu biquíni, ela deitou-se ao lado de Yusei e fechou seus olhos. Yusei olhou para ela e engasgou-se. Ela era perfeita, corpo perfeita, ele olhava cada curva, cada pedaço de pele da sua namorada.

Yusei fechou os olhos novamente evitando olhar para o corpo da sua namorada. Akiza pegou numa garrafa de protector solar.

"Yusei?" Aki chamou-o. Yusei abriu os olhos.

"Hum?"

"Você pode me por protector solar, eu não quero ficar queimada." Aki perguntou provocando-o. Yusei ficou nervoso, ele nunca tinha feito isso antes, só quando estão a ter a sua sessão de make-out 'sozinhos'.

"Uh…eu…posso." Yusei disse nervoso.

Yusei pegou na garrafa e Aki deitou de costas na toalha estendida na areia. Ele derramou um pouco na sua mão e esfregou na perna. Aki tremeu de frio do creme frio mas logo passou sentindo a mão de Yusei esfregando sua perna.

"_Isso é bom!" _Aki suspirou de prazer. Yusei corou pelo comentário. Ele foi pondo protector em todo seu corpo e esfregando.

Leo e Luna saíram da água e correram ás toalhas.

"Yusei, podemos ir buscar alguma coisa para beber?" Luna perguntou e olhou para seu irmão, que estava transpirando e com a língua de fora. O casal olhou para as crianças.

"Claro que podem ir. Jack e Carly ainda devem estar lá." Yusei respondeu. Os gémeos correram até ao bar.

Enquanto isso, Yusei e Aki estavam na praia, Yusei levantou-se e Akiza fez o mesmo.

"Queres ir dar um mergulho?" Yusei perguntou, Akiza sorriu e correram até á água, eles mergulharam debaixo de água. Akiza retirou-se da água mas Yusei agarrou seu braço e beijou-lhe nos lábios. Leo e Luna voltaram com as bebidas, Luna ficou de boca aberta e Leo com uma cara de nojo.

O casal saiu da água a rir, quando repararam nos gémeos imóveis á frente deles. Os amigos voltaram para a praia. Ficaram toda a tarde na água.

…

***Á Noite ***

Os amigos passeavam no parque e comendo um sorvete, estava uma noite maravilhosa.

"Então, onde vamos dormir? Crow perguntou, todos ficaram olhar para o duelista de cabelo laranja. Aki estava confusa porque o Crow perguntou

"Porque perguntas isso Crow?" Akiza perguntou.

"Já viram a hora já passa das 11 e 30 da noite. Todo o mundo congelou, era quase meia-noite.

"O que vamos fazer Akiza?" Carly perguntou, Akiza mordeu o lábio, esta era a parte em que Aki tinha uma ideia mas hoje não tinha nada.

"Bem temos que ir para minha casa." Aki respondeu.

…

**Próximo capitulo, as férias continuam e Yusei desafia Akiza para um duelo, será que Aki vai aceitar? Obrigada por esperarem pelo novo capitulo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá leitores, desculpem a demora, mas voltei com o capítulo 6. Resumo do novo capítulo: ****Dia do duelo e todos os alunos tem de duelar e Yusei desafia Akiza para um duelo, será que Akiza vai aceitar?**

De manhã, os adolescentes foram tomar o pequeno-almoço, nesse instante ouviu-se um grito.

"Leo! O que se passa?" Akiza perguntou. "Para que essa gritaria toda?"

"Então não sabem que dia é hoje?" Leo perguntou animado, Yusei foi ter com Akiza e abraçou-a por trás.

"Hoje é o dia do duelo. O que tem Leo?" Yusei respondeu, os olhos da Akiza se arregalaram, ela sabia o que acontecia no dia do duelo lá na escola.

"A directora vai nos deixar duelar o dia inteiro, quer dizer não há aulas." Luna disse.

"Isso é altamente!" Crow disse.

Os adolescentes tomaram o pequeno-almoço e dirigiram-se para a escola, e Akiza esteve sempre calada, Yusei agarrou seu braço e puxou-a para um beijo calmo.

"Tudo bem Akiza?" Yusei perguntou

"Estou óptima." Akiza responde e escondeu a cabeça no peito do namorado. Yusei abraçou-a.

Em seguida os alunos dirigiram-se para o recreio onde a directora os esperava.

"**Bom dia alunos, hoje como sabem é dia do duelo e aqui na escola é um dia muito especial, hoje não haverá quer dizer já estavam de férias, bem hoje irei deixar duelarem na escola, bom Dia do Duelo!" **A directora e foi embora.

"Akiza." Yusei chamou-a.

"Sim Yusei?" Ela disse um pouco assustada.

"Você quer duelar?" Yusei perguntou. Akiza ficou nervosa.

"Eu não posso Yusei, não posso duelar." Akiza disse afastando-se.

"Está tudo bem Akiza, não é como se você machuca-se as pessoas de verdade." Yusei disse. Eles dirigiram-se para o meio do Recreio.

"VAMOS DUELAR!"

**Yusei-4000/Akiza-4000**

"Podes começar tu Akiza" Yusei disse.

"Ok, tiro uma carta. " Ela olha para as cartas. "Deixo duas cartas viradas pra baixo e termino o meu turno."

Yusei olhou para Aki. _Qual será a estratégia dela?_

"É a minha vez, tiro uma carta, convoco Speed Warrior." **Speed Warrior 900 ATK-400 DEF **"Durante o turno inteiro em que Speed Warrior é convocado fica com o dobro dos pontos de ATK." **Speed Warrior-900-1800 ATK **"Speed Warrior ataca diretamente." O monstro de Yusei atacou Akiza.

**Yusei-4000/Akiza-2200**

"É a tua vez Akiza."

"Tiro uma carta." _Oh não só tenho monstros! _Akiza pensou. "Convoco Night Rose Knigth, em seguida convoco Lord Poison." **Night Rose Knigth-100 ATK. Lord Poison-1500 ATK. **"Fundo o meu Night com Lord Poison para synchron convocar…Black Rose…Dragon." **Black Rose Dragon-2400 ATK.**

Todos os alunos olharam para o dragão vermelho.

"Black Rose?" um aluno perguntou.

"A mesma, só a Black Rose consegue convocar o Black Rose Dragon." Outro disse.

"É a Bruxa."

"BRUXA! BRUXA! BRUXA!" A multidão insultou-a, mas Akiza ignorou-os.

"Agora sabes porque não posso duelar Yusei. Agora activo a habilidade especial do Black Rose Dragon, quando é convocado por Synchro convocação, todas as cartas do teu campo são destruídas. Força Black Rose Dragon." O Black Rose destrói as cartas do campo de Yusei. " É a tua vez."

"Convoco Junk Synchro." **Junck Synchro-1300 ATK.**"Graças a sua habilidade especial posso chamar um monstro do meu cemitério. Chamo Speed Warrior." **Speed Warrior-900 ATK. **"Agora fundo o Junk Synchron e Speed Warrior para synchron convocar Junk Warrior." **Junck Warrior-2300 ATK **" A seguir jogo o equipamento de magia Junck Proás que dá mais poder ao meu Warrior." Junck Warrior ataca Black Rose Dragon. " Agora o poder do Junck Prorás, perdes cada ponto de ataca do teu Black Rose Dragon."

"Não, se eu jogar a minha carta armadilha Offensive Guard. Quando eu sou atacada directamente, posso cortar metade o ataque de um monstro e tiro uma carta." **Junck Warrior-1150 ATK**

**Yusei-4000/Akiza-1050**

"Convoco Junck Synchron, graças á sua habilidade especial posso chamar o Speed Warrior do cemitério., agora afino o Junck Synchron com o meu Junck Warrior para synchron convocar, Stardush Dragon." **Stardush Dragon-2500 ATK. **Nesse instante a marca do Yusei e Akiza começa a brilhar. Os dragões rugiram um para o outro.

"Jogaste esse Dragão para causar a dor que essa marca me causou. Porque é que fizeste isso?" Akiza perguntou. "Acreditas mesmo por termos essa marca em comum, sabes como me sinto e o que passei? "

"Eu estou só a mostrar-te que ainda podes confiar em mim. Por favor Akiza volta pra nós. Podes ser uma psíquica, mas isso não quer dizer que temos de ficar inimigos, posso ser teu amigo."

"Amigo, mas quem disse que quero um amigo? Ambos temos estas marcas estúpidas, o que quer que façamos seremos sempre excluídos, o nosso destino é ficar-mos sozinhos. A minha família, os meus colegas, toda a gente que conheci, magoei-os. É por isso, que ter amigos não é opção, é algo que nunca posso ter. É mais fácil viver por detrás de uma mascara, e assim duelei com ela, venci com ela e vivi com ela. Disseram que estava na hora de mudar, mostrar, a minha verdadeira cara ao mundo, talvez aí tivesse uma vida normal ou mais próximo do que o normal, talvez até mesmo ter um amigo, mas ouviste o público Yusei, ele não me compreendem, centenas de pessoas dizem que tem medo de mim"

"Não lhe dês ouvidos, ouve-me a mim." Yusei disse.

"Porque tentas ajudar-me Yusei?" Akiza disse.

"Porque te conheço."

"Conheces quem? A rapariga assustada? A cara por detrás da mascara?"

"Eu sei como ser excluído, eu sou do Satélite, achas que as pessoas gostam do que viram em mim, não podes continuar assustada, não podes esconder-te atrás da mascara pra sempre."

"Enganas-te."

"Stardush Dragon ataca." As marcas brilham mais. "Não uses essa mascara."

**Yusei-4000/Akiza-950**

"Desculpa, mas já tomei a minha decisão, eu preciso da mascara, com ela é mais fácil vencer." Akiza disse pondo a mascara.

"Escuta." Yusei disse.

"Não escuta tu, sou eu a jogar e jogo Dark Varning, ao pagar 600 pontos vou chamar um monstro de synchronização do meu cemitério, chamo ao campo Black Rose Dragon." **Black Rose Dragon-2400 ATK. **

Akiza range os dentes de dor.

"É a tua marca."

"Quem me dera que desaparece-se."

"Mas é uma parte de ti, é uma parte de todos nós, essa marca mão faz de ti uma bruxa Akiza, faz de ti especial sei que os outros não vêem isso e sei que magoa, mas se te zangas com ele estás a odiar-te a ti própria. A dor que essa marca te causa é partilhada também por mim, esta a tentar juntar-nos para nos fortalecer. Está a tentar unir-nos, mas primeiro Akiza tens de perceber que não estás sozinha, que temos uma ligação, temos todos uma ligação, tu, eu, o Jack, o Crow, o Leo e a Luna. Temos de nos unir para que isso faça sentido. Abraça o teu Dragon, é lindo tal como tu és por detrás dessa mascara."

"Eu não sou linda, as pessoas não gostam de mim e foi esta mascara que causou todo o sofrimento que passei" Akiza disse.

"Tens razão, mas se continuares zangada vais sofrer para sempre." Yusei disse.

"Então devo aceitá-lo, abraça-lo? Esquecer o passado? O ódio é o tudo o que eu conheço. Esta discussão acabou. Activo a habilidade especial do Black Rose Dragon. Todas as tuas cartas são destruídas, juntamente com esta escola." O dispositivo saiu do cabelo de Akiza.

"Não permitirei que faças isso. Activo a habilidade especial dos Stardush, sacrifico o meu dragão. É dragão por dragão. Para de lutar Akiza, acabou, o dragão dentro de ti não foi feito para destruir. Agora jogo a carta armadilha Cosmic Flare, perdes pontos de ATK do Stardush."

**Yusei-4000/Akiza-0 = Lose.**

A mascara de Aki desfez-se em duas, e Aki ajoelhou-se. Akiza começou a chorar.

"_Ajuda-me!"_ Akiza sussurrou.

"Akiza!" Yusei chamou-a.

…

**Oi gente, próximo capitulo: ****como será o relacionamento do Yusei e Akiza. Obrigada por lerem.**

**Akiza-** EU VOU TE MATAR POR ISSO!

** - **Calma Akiza, o próximo capitulo será melhor kkk

**Yusei- **Espero bem que sim…


End file.
